Archetypes
by wintersoldierrs
Summary: 1-3 Chapters telling short stories about each archetypes daily life. Inspired by Electra Heart by Marina and the Diamonds.


So yeah, I'm not one for commitment.. and I've been dating this nice guy I met at a party for about , what was it? like 3 weeks or something now, I dunno. He's getting kinda clingy, kinda love-struck, but I think I'm finally ready to tell him.. "Sorry! But I don't think we're meant to be." Ha! It's so fun breaking hearts. But get this, found another who's been hooked by Electra. So I think It's time I latch onto someone else.

Casual heartbreaking outfit: Hot pink skirt, innocent and exciting, black tights, baby-pink collared blouse, and to top it off, a heart on my cheek. He invited me out to a candle-lit romantic dinner, I almost feel bad about letting him go. My ruby red nails grab a fancy fur coat and head out the door, and I walk out into the city lights.

And then he calls me. _Again._

_"Hey darling, I hope you wore something nice for dinner."_

_"Oh, I'm blushing already.."_ I say, with a slight hint of sarcasm.

_"Well, anyways, I can't wait to see you tonight, we haven't talked in forever."_

God, it's only been two days.. what does he want? I'm way too busy for him. _"I guess I've been leading you on.. haha." _This is too easy.

_"I hope not! I've missed you, a lot."_

Ugh! This man is making me cringe. He's so emotional. _"Oh, stop, you're too sweet."_

_"We can talk over dinner, all right? I love you"_

I can't. I'm holding back the loudest laughter. _"Okay! Bye!"_

I burst out in laughter as I hit hang up. He makes me laugh. I honestly thought this was going to end in one of those "No, you hang up!" sessions. This is going to be easy for me and painful for him.

* * *

"Jim." I solemnly say, holding his hands across the table with mine.

"John."

Oops.

"I want to tell you that-"

"Wait!" He shouts.

I give him a confused look, and descend back into my chair, unlocking his sweaty hands with mine.

"I want to tell you that I love spending time with you.. being with you. I _love_ you, Electra. And I think about you everyday. Honestly, these past few months have been pure bliss for me, I'm just so.. I don't know addicted to you, I can't get enough. I missed you, these couple days, just hearing your voice made me so happy. And I'd like to know if you feel the same way about me. About us." He smiles, and then forces his hands into mine.

I giggle awkwardly, honestly I'm holding back the strongest urge to roll my eyes and exit this restaurant ASAP. To be honest, I didn't even realize we've been dating for months.

"Such a drama queen" I whisper.

"What's that?" He's still waiting for an answer.

"Nothing, nope. Uh.. so! I'm thinking of..of.." I'm stuttering. Oh god, I've broken just about a million hearts and I'm coming up speechless! Being the idiot that I am, I choose the most idiotic way out of this.

"I am going to the bathroom alright, dear?"

"Oh, okay." He's looking confused, the last thing I need is him asking me to go away with him. He's scared. I think he's catching on to what I might do.

I run-walk to the bathroom, my face is burning. I think I've got a few worried stares, but they should know. I'm _overwhelmed. _No one has ever said anything like this me, ever! This is the worst situation that could happen to a heart-breaker! This is humiliating! How am I supposed to let him down easy?! I don't think I can! This is better than the whole, "I wanna be with you forever" type thing, though.

I strut out of the bathroom, slowly losing my strut as I reach closer and closer to our table. I'm going to look like such an ass.

I reach our table, and just as I'm about to take a seat he gets up and says, "Let me get this for you, darling." I'm just standing there, awkwardly grinning as he pulls out my chair. Really, I'm extremely capable of getting it by myself. I'm not sure how this is going to pan out, I mean, I've done this before, my feelings are non-existent for him, and this should be fun for me!

He sits down. Asks me what's wrong. I guess I've been in there longer than I thought.

I fake a smile and punch his shoulder playfully. "Johnathan. Johnny. John." I force out a laugh, but I can't help but feel these words I'm going to say are so predictable. I can see his blissfulness fade into a more serious look, and I go out and say it.

"I do love you! So.. so much." I'm cringing. I didn't plan to say this. At. All.

He laughs, smiles, blushes. "I thought this date was heading in another direction! Gosh Electra, you scared me!"

God, no. Why did I say that? Never in my life had I ever said those three disgusting words. I'm a disgrace. I'm sorry, everyone. I'm a let down. I'm going to have that other guy loose. I don't want to be committed. I don't want him to get the wrong idea, that I like being committed and tied to my 'significant' other. I'm going to have to break up with him another time. He really pulled a good one on me.

This horrible date is coming to a long awaited end, and he tries to kiss me goodbye after he walks me to my car, and I pretend I have an important phone call, which I wouldn't be surprised if it was him, even if he is standing right by me and it's not even a real phone call.

He walks back to his car after I signal to him that I have a 'phone call' and shouts "Well I guess this wonderful date has ended. I love you!"

I nod and smile, then head into my car, driving out of there as fast as I can.

* * *

I lie in my comfy bed, worn out from a long night. I guess I ended up with the same old one and lost a fresh new one. Oh well, there's always tomorrow.

* * *

**AN:**

What category does this story even go in?!


End file.
